Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Fragaria ananassa. 
Variety denomination: Strawberry Plant Named xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made in 1995 between xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,903) and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,780). The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. The new variety was discovered by the inventors, Stephen M. Ackerman, Steven D. Nelson, and Michael D. Nelson.
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Siskiyou County, Calif., and was subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot in Salinas, Calif. in 1997. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in both Siskiyou County, Calif. and San Joaquin County, Calif. by stolons. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in the fruiting fields of Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary winter temperatures required for it to produce a strong vigorous plant and to remain in fruit production from April through November. The nearby Pacific Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the spring and summer production months. The following list of traits in combination define xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 as a unique variety distinguishing it from other closely related commercial varieties in the region:
1. Medium to dark green foliage, strong interveinal leaf blistering, strong leaf gloss, medium to large foliage, longer than to much longer than broad terminal leaf, deep serrations;
2. strong stipule and stolon anthocyanin colorations,
3. conical fruit shape, moderate to marked differences in shape between primaries and secondaries, narrow to medium band without achenes, very good fruit gloss and skin firmness, seeds slightly set above the fruit surface;
4. calyx which tends to be slightly reflexed; and
5. fruit and flowers characteristically above the foliage.
The varieties which are believed to be most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686).
In comparison to the parental variety, xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is smaller in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The foliage is smaller in size, lighter in color with slightly more interveinal leaf blistering. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is smaller in size, firmer with a darker internal and external color as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The difference in shape between primary and secondary fruit is greater between xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The seeds of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 tend to be slightly more above the surface of the fruit as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruiting trusses tend to be slightly shorter in length with more anthocyanin than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruit and flowers of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 tend to be more visible above the plant as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the parental variety, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is slightly larger in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The foliage is darker in color, larger in size, stronger in interveinal leaf blistering, stronger in gloss with deeper serrations. Bract leaflets are similar in size yet tend to occur much more often on the petioles. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is larger in size with better overall flavor than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The calyx segments tend to be slightly more reflexed with a greater difference in shape between primaries and secondaries as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The seeds of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 tend to be slightly more above the surface of the fruit as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is slightly smaller in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The foliage is slightly stronger in interveinal leaf blistering, stronger in gloss, darker in color, with deeper serrations. The length to width ratio of the terminal leaflet is longer than broad to much longer than broad as compared to as long as broad for xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is much flatter in cross section as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 which tends to be strongly concave. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 is smaller in size and stronger in overall gloss with better appearance ratings than xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The internal flesh color is darker. The seeds of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 tend to be slightly more above the surface of the fruit while the calyx segments tend to be more reflexed. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3546xe2x80x99 tend to be similar in overall length with more anthocyanin as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99.
For identification a series of molecular markers have been determined for this new variety.